


The Caretaker

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, caretaker, story prompt from a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people on the streets of Andor find each other fall in love and take care of the city they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caretaker

 

 

The lone man walked the streets of Andor alone at night fixing what could be fixed but wondered in his heart if someone would come along and fix him. 

 Little did he know that his lonely nights would soon come to an end, but it would take work to win her, to show her he could be trusted not just with his heart but with all of him and his secrets. What she didn't know, what she didn't understand was that Andor couldn't run without him, and he couldn't live without Andor. They were connected by some primordial symbiosis. The city thrummed through him as he diligently worked to fix those small or large problems that came up. 

When she first saw him it was by the light of the early morning dusk, she had been out all night, her family had rejected her so she roamed the streets looking for something, she didn't know what. Then, when she thought all was lost she saw him. He worked so carefully, so diligently to care for the city and it fascinated her. She followed him and watched. Soon she would come to trust him with everything she had, and everything in her heart. 

The time came for the two lovers to finally come together giving themselves to each other finding a home where neither one ever truly had one. And so he taught her all he knew, showed her the secrets of the city, the dark and the light, the joys and the sorrows. She came to know Andor like he did and together they kept the city alive and clean for all who resided within. Never asking for anything in return. Yet the city cared for them too, gave back in the only way it knew how. A home, a garden and life. 

Several years later, their children took over as the caretakers and Andor changed but it was sill cared for and as each child took a mate, they too learned the secrets of the city honoring their parents with each loving touch and each little fix. When Andor grew, the children made their homes in different parts of the expanding city but still kept up the life, still felt that primordial symbiosis running through their veins. And so it went on and on, generation after generation a city expanded, was loved and cared for on through the centuries.

It all started on a dusky early morning centuries before with one man who knew the secrets of the city.


End file.
